1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus that is capable of enlarging and displaying a partial region of a screen.
2. Related Art
In recent years, an increase in the resolution of display units has been advancing in information processing apparatuses such as notebook personal computers and desktop personal computers. However, as the increase in the resolution of display units advances, objects such as displayed characters and icons become smaller, and visibility with respect to the objects decreases. The technology described in JP 6-274586 A is a technology that is capable of addressing this problem. JP 6-274586 A discloses a technology that is capable of enlarging and displaying a partial region of a screen in an information processing apparatus.